


Un San Valentino qualunque

by Jason_Trth_Hrtz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A little angst, D18 - Freeform, I wish this was a "Missing Moment" from the anime, I would like to re-write my fics in english one day, Jason_Trth Hrtz on EFP, M/M, Valentine's Day, flashfic, italian fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Trth_Hrtz/pseuds/Jason_Trth_Hrtz
Summary: Per qualche ragione, gli tornarono in mente le parole di suo padre…“Ora, cosa vedi?”





	Un San Valentino qualunque

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un San Valentino qualunque  
> Autore: Jason_Trth_Hrtz (Jason_Trth Hrtz on EFP)  
> Fandom: Katekyo Hitman REBORN!  
> Pairing: Dino x Kyoya (D18)  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 416  
> Avvertimenti: nessuno  
> Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Akira Amano.  
> Note: piccola flash su Dino x Kyouya. Nulla di speciale: una cosa scritta per piacere personale e perchè mi mancavano loro due sul fandom di KHR. Sono gli altri autori e i loro bellissimi aggiornamenti ad avermi provocata. Colpa loro, non mia. ♥  
> Ho scritto questa flash di getto e non so se potete capire la leggerezza che si prova nello scrivere qualcosa e apprezzarlo quasi subito; non mi capita spesso, sono una persona molto autocritica, ma questo piccolo sfogo me lo dovevo! Non stressatevi troppo quando scrivete, gente. La scrittura/ lettura deve essere prima di tutto un piacere per voi stessi! Se poi se ne vuole fare una carriera e volete vendere le cose che scrivete, allora quelle sono un altro paio di maniche e questa non è né la sede adatta né l’orario più indicato per impelagarmi in certi discorsi; infatti, perché l’ho tirato fuori? Bah, menomale che mi capisco da sola, hahah.  
> Non vi trattengo oltre, anche perché altrimenti, come mio solito, faccio diventare le note più lunghe della storia in sé.
> 
> Buona lettura! ♥
> 
> Jason.

«Kyouya, ti ho preso una scatola di cioccolatini per San Valentino. Spero ti piacciano» Dino tese il braccio verso l’altro, sorridendogli cordiale e aspettando che prendesse la scatola; ma così non fu. Kyoya si limitò a guardare l’oggetto ricoperto di stoffa di colore rosso e a forma di cuore contenente – supponeva – diversi cioccolatini ripieni di creme e decorati ad arte in occasione della festività tanta amata dalla coppie Occidentali.  
  
_Che inutile ricorrenza da erbivori…_  
  
«Pensavo ti piacesse il cioccolato... Io… devo essermi sbagliato. Fa niente, li darò a Romario: lui adora il cioccolato, anche se non dovrebbe mangiarne così tanto tutte le volte… Glielo dico sempre, eppure lui continua a-»  
Kyoya tolse dalla presa di Dino la scatola e ritornò nel suo ufficio, prima che l’erbivoro potesse aggiungere altro e far aumentare la sua emicrania.  
  
_Prevedibile._ Dino rise della facilità con cui ormai riusciva ad “ingannare” il suo pupillo e fargli accettare i suoi regali durante le festività.  
   
  
Dino rimase sul tetto della scuola ancora qualche minuto, lasciando che il vento smuovesse i suoi capelli biondi. Forse era arrivato il momento di tagliare quelle ciocche: cominciavano ad ostruirgli la vista, e lui odiava non avere una chiara visione della realtà; doveva osservare, scrutare il minimo dettaglio di qualsiasi cosa lo circondasse. Suo padre lo aveva abituato ad osservare con occhio critico tutto quello che si trovava sulla sua strada, con gli anni non aveva perso questa capacità, anzi, l’aveva affinata.  
 

_“Guarda una prima volta, poi cancella quella visione e osserva attentamente. La seconda volta si vede tutto più chiaramente. Non idealizzare ciò che hai davanti, Dino, sviscerala dall’interno e sii in grado di catturarne la vera essenza._  
_Ora, cosa vedi?”_

  
  


 

Abbandonò anche lui quel tetto e seguì Romario alla macchina che lo aspettava fuori dalla scuola media Namimori. La Mafia non si riposa mai.  
Prima di salire sul sedile posteriore dell’auto, lanciò un ultimo sguardo a quella che sapeva essere la finestra dell’ufficio di Kyoya, che in realtà era una normale aula che Kyoya aveva adibito a ufficio personale. Nessun insegnante aveva avuto il coraggio di contraddirlo, ovviamente, e lo vide appoggiarsi con una spalla ad essa, in mano la scatola rossa – _forse è indeciso su quale mangiare per primo_. Non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso che gli si delineò sulle labbra, intenerito da tale visione. Per qualche ragione, gli tornarono in mente le parole di suo padre…  
 

_“Ora, cosa vedi?”_

  
  


« _Una fragile anima che si nasconde in un corpo destinato alla distruzione_. Ecco cosa vedo.»   



End file.
